BEING A BUCHOU
by coralvoica
Summary: Fuji Yuuta wasn't born to be a genius, nor to be in a powerful team, indeed. In those simplicity and ordinariness, Yuuta leads St. Rudolph, and he's proud of it.


**BEING A BUCHOU-Fuji Yuuta**

_Disclaimer: POT is not mine._

_English is not my first language, if I made mistakes, just tell me_

* * *

We were St. Rudolph.

We were not Hyotei. They had 200 members in their tennis club, and most – if not all – of them were pretty rich, not to mention that they were talented. If we had been, then Mizuki-san wouldn't keep looking for opportunities to recruit some tennis players from other schools.

We were not Rikkaidai. They had won the Nationals two years in a row, and even though they lost in the third one, they were still the runner up, one thing we would never reach since we didn't even qualified for the Kantou Tournament.

We were not Seigaku. They have their great players, experienced coach, and they had reached their ultimate goal to stop the domination of Rikkaidai and winning the Nationals for the first time. I doubt that we could have had such determination on our team.

Akazawa-senpai was not such an amazing buchou if he was compared to Tezuka or Tachibana when they were injured I can't imagine him having Guillain-Barre syndrome like the one Yukimura had. It would be terrible. Mizuki-san might have to take all the responsibilities for being the buchou, fukubuchou, and the manager all at once, since he couldn't rely on Nomura-senpai as our fukubuchou.

Our doubles one was Kaneda and Akazawa-senpai. They were also a makeshift pair, just like Shishido and Ootori, minus the Pile Mirage, the Ikkyunyuukon, the Dash Net and the first-name-basis calling. Kaneda sure had his-precious-senpai-and-kouhai-moments with Akazawa-senpai, but not as much as Hyotei did. I don't think I need to make a comparison to the infamous Golden Pair since even Shishido and Ootori can't do their so-called-synchro-thing.

Atsushi-senpai was my roommate (I called him Atsushi just because I don't want him calling me _Fuji_, while I believe he didn't want to be called _Kisarazu, _either) At first I thought that we would have a lot in common, since we were both somehow overshadowed by our amazing Aniki, and then being the Fuji/Kisarazu's ototou in our life. We talked about Sae-san sometimes…. However, not so much that Atsushi-senpai would be mad if I kept asking about his life in Rokkaku.

If there was someone I didn't want to be roomed with, it would be Yanagisawa-senpai. He was really noisy. I finally understood why Mizuki-san moved him away from his room to mine, and Yanagisawa-senpai ended up sleeping with Nomura-senpai on the next day.

Oh well, Mizuki-san. There would always be Mizuki-san. People might think as Aniki did, that Mizuki-san persuaded me to be a rebel, leaving home, and hating my family. I never knew that my Aniki was so over-protective until he met Mizuki-san. I hoped that I will never have a brother-complex like Aniki does, or else I would die in the sea of jealousy when I see him and his _beloved_ Tezuka.

Mizuki-san might not be a superior data player like Inui from Seigaku or Yanagi from Rikkai.

He might do some creepy things to get any tennis players he wants.

But he did see me, as a _Yuuta_. Not as a Fuji's ototou.

You might scream, "He lied! He knows that You ARE Fuji Syusuke's brother, idiot! And he is taking advantages of you!"

I didn't care. And I would never care.

St Rudolph was such a common school. We didn't have amazing aces such as Echizen Ryoma, Aoi Kentarou, or Tooyama Kintarou.

We didn't have any geniuses such as Aniki, Oshitari, or anyone else.

I am Fuji Yuuta. I am not a genius like my brother is. I can't read tarot card like my sister does. And I know I would never be the Fuji Yuuta with special abilities just like my siblings have. No matter how hard I tried, I would never. I used to blame them for being geniuses and leaving me alone in the darkness.

But I would always be Fuji Yuuta.

I knew my parents felt disappointed when they found out that I was not a genius, and they were just being kind by not showing it to me.

It was understandable that people would make a strange expression when they saw our family album and asked, "Who's that child over there?" just to point out that I didn't have much resemblance to my family, just like a little piece which did not fit in a royal puzzle.

None of my senpais would say something like, "Be the pillar of our school," not even Mizuki-san, just because they don't have that much confidence on me.

Today, for the first time in my life, I am proud to be myself. I am Fuji Yuuta, the pillar of St. Rudolph. I am not the best. My school is not the best. But I will do my best. I will be giving all my best, to be the buchou of St. Rudolph.

Owari

* * *

Beta-ed – May 17, thanks to _**crassreine**_


End file.
